Every Tree Has Its Roots
by Carowen
Summary: SLEEPY HOLLOW TV SHOW - Abbie and Ichabod investigate more mysterious deaths caused by a shadow demon but Ichabod finds out more than he bargained for. This story started as a One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepy Hollow

Every Tree Has Roots

Specks of dust fly in the air as Abbie pulls down another book. Ichabod takes it from her, his manners not being forgotten. "Thank you Ms. Mills. I'm sure this tome will hold some answers for us."

Abbie goes back to the stacks of books, a dozen or more already plucking from the shelves. She skims a few more when she pulls a rather large bound book from its resting place.

Heaving the book up on the desk, Abbie opens it noticing Ichabod is staring at her. She licks her fingers as she turns the next page, the old thin pages somewhat stuck together. After fingering through a few pages she turns her gaze up to scholarly Englishman looking over her shoulder. "Can I help you with something?"

His long slender finger points to a passage on the page, his arm reaching over her. "Excuse me Lieutenant but I think you may have stumbled upon something."

Ichabod heaves the book over the top of Abbie's head, resting it in his lap as he sits. His blue eyes devour page after page until he slams it shut. Abbie waits patiently for him to tell her exactly what it is that has him so intruded. "Spill Crane … the suspense is killing me."

"It would seem Ms. Mills that this particular demon eradicates one's entire family. If one carries what the book calls the true light then your descents carry it as well. It's this _light_ that the demon fears most. It lurks in the shadows, creeps into your very soul." Ichabod places the book back on the table, his large hand resting on the cover.

"That would explain the lack of forced entry and why the bodies look like they've been sucked dry. That girl we found was a mummy … a dead husk." Abbie can tell this new demon had Ichabod more worked up the all the others combined.

Abbie goes back to the stacks hoping to find something, anything on a shadow demon when Ichabod calls to her. "Lieutenant, the victims … are they related in any way?"

Bounding from the stepladder, Abbie pulls out her cell and makes a few calls. She smiles as Ichabod gives her that wide eyed childlike look. He gave her that look when she used her cell phone or brought anything new and modern into his life.

"Thanks … I owe you one." Closing her phone she plops down on the throne like leather seats against the wall. Ichabod gazes up, his fingers still pinching the bridge of his nose. "Am I correct?"

"Hit the nail on the head with that one Crane. They are all related. The first victim is the second cousin of the second and the half-brother of the third. What made you think of this?" Abbie leans towards him as he smiles back at her.

"The demon must kill all the light bears of a family to free itself from its bondage. The shadow world cannot gain access to this realm as long as the light thrives. Once darkness ascends then chaos is born and the apocalypse begins." Lacing his fingers together, he rests his forehead against his hand.

"I guess I need to run up the family tree and see what branches are left." They gather their things, Ichabod tossing on his jacket and they are out the door.

Turning on her computer Abbie zips through the county archives to find the family records of the recently deceased. She comes across something curious; none of the four victims have the same last name. "Crane … what do you make of this? Our victim's all have different last names but they are all related. And Smith is such a common name that I think it will be difficult to track down the family."

Ichabod leans over Abbie's shoulder, his face mere inches from hers when he pops up, his blue eyes set wide. "There, the last victim. Her name was Greta Van Tassel; we must find her family immediately."

Abbie grabs the sleeve of his jacket, causing Ichabod to look back at her. "Whoa now, I'm going to need to know why you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Van Tassel was my wife's maiden name." A look of horror and concern mix in his once calm blue eyes, his facial expressions now a mask of curiosity.

"Katrina … this links back to your dead wife that just happens to be a witch." The tone in Abbie's voice comes off a little harsh but the shocked look on her face eased the bite some.

"It's a complete and utter surprise to me as well Ms. Mills. You now see my urgency, why we must act forthwith." They walk at a steady pace as they head to the car, Ichabod a few strides ahead of Abbie.

They drive to the residence of one Greta Van Tassel, a quaint little house on the outskirts of town. Abbie knocks on the door as Ichabod paces on the porch. "Maybe one is home."

She knocks again, only to have Ichabod go off around the house. She follows him, her legs doing double time to just keep up with him.

When they reach the back of the house a girl is kneeling in her garden, planting mums. Her long wavy bright red hair causes Ichabod to stop short, his breath catching in his lungs. The girl hums a tune, something that sounds like a lullaby. Her long black dress is complimented by the black knee high boots she's wearing.

Abbie looks at Ichabod then back to the girl and she sees what he sees … Katrina. Ichabod walks over to the girl, his hands shaking. "Excuse me my lady but could we have a word with you about Ms. Greta Van Tassel?"

The girl rises from the dirt, brushing off her knees as she turns to face them. Her alabaster face and rosebud lips cause Ichabod turn to stone before Abbie. Abbie takes his arm shaking him a bit. "Crane?"

"I'm fine Lieutenant … she's the mirror image of my Katrina." His hand brushes across his face as he gazes back at the red haired beauty with sky blue eyes. "May I ask your name my lady?"

With a sweet small voice the girl answers them as she places her hands on her hips. "Isabella Van Tassel." Her blue eyes look at the strange clothed man causing her to furrow her eyebrows.

"Are you there anymore of your family here in Sleepy Hollow Isabella?" Abbie mimics Isabella's stance as she watches Ichabod drink the girl in.

"No, unfortunately my cousins were all I had left and now they're all dead. From what I'm told they were murdered. Do you think my life is in danger?" Isabella wraps her arms around herself as a cold chill rushes up her spine.

"You may very well be my lady. Pray tell, can you tell me of your parentage." Abbie gives Ichabod a baffled look, her brown eyes narrowing.

"My parents died when I was twenty and I'm an only child. They moved to Sleepy Hollow to be closer to my grandparents." She can tell the tall thin man was more than just interested; he was looking for answers to something outside of the investigation.

She holds up one finger as she rushes into the house, coming back out with her family bible. She opens it, Abbie helping her hold it. "This is the family line as far back as when my third great grandparents moved to this country. My family line starts with my third great grandmother Katrina Crane but after her husband died in the Revolutionary war she gave birth to my second great grandfather and changed his name to Van Tassel to protect him from what my great grandmother called the Crane Curse."

Ichabod falls to his knees, his world swirling around him. Abbie rushes to his side, her eyes full of worry for her British companion.

"It would seem I had a son, my dear Katrina bore me a son." He rises to his feet and engulfs the girl in a warm embrace.

Abbie smiles back at the girl while giving Ichabod a 'stop that' look. "I'll explain everything Ms. Van Tassel."


	2. Chapter 2

Every Tree Has Its Roots

Chapter 2

Isabella was quite taken back by the long embrace from this stranger. She allows him his moment and waits for him to release her. Ichabod looks upon her alabaster face, his hands still shaking. "Pardon my intrusion Ms. Van Tassel, I did not mean to startle you."

Abbie nudges Ichabod with her elbow, her head gesturing away from the girl. He walks out of earshot, making sure Isabella was still in his line of vision. Abbie's brown eyes lock on to him like heat seeking missiles. "That was not cool. You nearly scared her to death. I know finding out you had a son and now a great however many granddaughter is a shock and a joy but you have to control the urge to hug her again."

"Quite right Ms. Mills, I will conduct myself with the utmost civility in the future with Ms. Van Tassel." Ichabod straightens the collar of his jacket as he walks back towards his granddaughter.

The dainty girl dips down picking up her gardening gloves, her rosebud lips curling into the sweetest smile. She moves her hand, inviting them into her home. "This house belonged to the first Van Tassel to settle in Sleepy Hollow. I inherited it from my parents and my cousin Greta was staying with me until she gets back on her feet. I'm sorry, where are my manners. Can I offer you anything to drink?"

Placing a kettle on to boil, Isabella can see the small smile breaking across Ichabod's face. "Tea please." He answers her as Abbie shakes her head.

"I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble Ms. Van Tassel …" Isabella interrupts her, her eyes dancing like licking flames.

"Isabella, please. Ms. Van Tassel makes me sound so old." She turns back to the retrieve the tea from the cupboard as Abbie continues.

"Like I was saying Isabella, I'm Lieutenant Abbie Mills of Sleepy Hollow PD and this is my partner Ichabod Crane." The sharp tone that escapes from Isabella's mouth sends chills up both their spines.

Ichabod instantly goes to his feet, his hands reaching for his granddaughter. "Are you well Ms. Van Tassel?"

The blue of her eyes bursts into two orbs of brilliant teal as she gazes up at Ichabod. "Your name is Ichabod Crane?"

He nods to her, her eyes darting over to Abbie. Dancing around the counter, she rushes off to her bedroom. Abbie and Ichabod share a quick glance before they too rush off after her.

"Ms. Van Tassel … Isabella, do you want us to leave?" Abbie can see the reluctances in Ichabod's eyes; she could tell he wanted to stay.

The pale crimson beauty emerges from her bedroom carrying another old leather clad book. She asks them to join her in her living room, her face alight with wonder.

"This journal was left by my very great grandfather by his mother Katrina. Iden Van Tassel took up the journal and passed it on to his two sons, Evert and Craver. It has been a family tradition that each decedent write in the family journal. I want to read you this passage if I may." She opens the book as Ichabod and Abbie look on.

"Go ahead … we're all ears." Abbie looks over to Ichabod who is sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I write to you this day my son in the hopes that the good Reverend Knapps will bring up you to be a good man. I want you to know of your father and the bravery he showed the day he died. His name was Ichabod Crane and I tell you now so that someday you come to know of your true heritage. The name Van Tassel was given to you to protect you my sweet boy but always carry in your heart the truth, that you are a Crane." Her blue eyes smile up at Ichabod as she hands him the journal.

She slowly opens it to reveal a charcoal drawing of the man sitting before her. The moment seems to go by in slow motion as Ichabod closes the journal and holds it to his chest. "I have a very strange but none the less true story to tell you. It will require you to keep that open mind you seem to have."

Ichabod begins with how he was injured in the Revolutionary War, of his wife Katrina and finally ending with the demons he and Abbie are battling to stop the apocalypse. With a held breath he waits for Isabella to start screaming or order them from her home but instead she returns the embrace from earlier.

The two of them talk until late evening, Abbie finally sees Ichabod relax for the first time.

When the sun starts to cast shadows across the small house Ichabod gives Abbie an uneasy glance. Abbie stands, placing her hand on her sidearm. Isabella doesn't understand what is going on as Ichabod takes her hand and rushes her out of the house.

Suddenly a dark apparition creeps across the floor, slides up the wall and lurks in the dark spots. The light was starting to wane outside as the moon crossed paths with the sun.

Running full out towards the car, Ichabod holds tight to Isabella's hand. They make it to the car only to hear a hissing sound coming from underneath it. "Shhe … isss … mine." The voice comes from every direction at once, it's ice cold tone surrounding them.

Abbie opens the car door only to have it close shut again. The three of them go on guard, Ichabod pulling Isabella behind him. "Lieutenant, I believe we are in grave danger."

Turning around Abbie's eyes catch a greenhouse all lit up. "Isabella … is that your greenhouse?"

From behind Ichabod she answers, her small hands clutching his jacket. "Yes … the lights come on every night and go off every morning."

As if reading each other's mind, Abbie and Ichabod make a mad dash for the greenhouse, Isabella being towed along.

Once inside the greenhouse they can see the darkness try to find passage in but the light keeps it at bay. "We have to make sure we cast no shadow, we must stay in the light." Ichabod wraps his arms around a now shaking Isabella, her blue eyes starting to tear up.

"What is that thing out there and why does it want me?" Her doleful look causes Ichabod to hold her tighter.

"It wants your light but I promise on my word it will not touch you." He kisses the top of her head as he looks over to Abbie.

"Thank you … grandfather." The words melt Ichabod, his heart slowing from its once quickened pace.

Abbie tells Ichabod to stay in the greenhouse with Isabella as she goes for the car. He nods to her, telling her to be careful.

The shadow comes once more to the door as Abbie opens it. Her calves burn as she pushes her legs to give her all they've got. Once in the car, she turns on the spotlights, aiming them at the darkness swirling around her.

"Give … her … to … meeee." The disembodied voice hisses again as it grows into the form of a man.

"I'll give you something but it's not that girl." Turning her spotlights towards the shadow she watches it break apart and fade back into the dark.

Pulling the car up to the greenhouse she throws open the passenger door and yells for Ichabod. He runs, pulling Isabella in the car with him. "We haven't much time Ms. Mills. This demon has us at a disadvantage as long the moon is yet high."

"I got that Ichabod … I can only think of one place to take her. Hold on … it's gonna be a long night." Abbie pushes the accelerator to the floor, her hands gripping the steering wheel tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Every Tree Has Its Roots

Chapter 3

The parish house outside The Dutch Church had been the residence of the late Reverend Alfred Knapps and now Abbie was hoping that it would now give them refuge from the shadow and the ones that control it.

The church was dark, everything around them still for the moment. Ichabod looks for any signs that the shadow may attack, his hand still firmly grasping Isabella's.

Picking the lock Abbie helps herself inside the house, all of Reverend Knapps things still in their places. She waves for Ichabod to come in as she turns on the lights. He immediately turns off the lights dashing the shadows that were cast on the floor. "Lieutenant, why are we here?"

Abbie holds up her hand as she points to the window behind him. In a low soft voice tells Ichabod to go look.

Within two strides of his long legs he makes it to the window, Isabella still clinging to him. As he gazes out the window Abbie's cell phone rings causing all of them to jump with fright.

"Hello. Yes Captain … the girl is with us now. I have more pressing matters at the moment … have to call you back." Abbie ends the call and turns off her cell. "Sorry. What I was getting at is the shadow is here but it's not advancing. This is hallowed ground and I know it didn't stop Headless from coming after Knapps but for now it's working on old dark and gloomy out there."

"I tend to agree Lieutenant and this will give me ample opportunity to search for the secrets that the good reverend was keeping." The curious brit goes about searching through the reverends things, Isabella helping him.

Finding an old cedar chest Isabella calls for her grandfather, her fingers running over the emblem craved in the lid. "Grandfather, this symbol is on the journal I gave you."

"Aye and on the bible that was left at my stone grave." His long fingers glide over the symbol as the two ladies wait for him to open it.

"Oh, for the love of God … just open it Crane." Abbie places her hands on her hips, giving him an annoyed look.

Moving the latch, Ichabod opens the lid slowly. In the dark house the contents are nearly impossible to see. Abbie pulls out her flashlight from her belt, shining it inside the chest.

Ichabod lifts his blue eyes up to her as he watches her and his granddaughter both take a deep breath.

Moving the items around Ichabod comes upon a bible, a few books and a map of Sleepy Hollow. Opening the map they see five symbols in different places, the bridge, the police department, the cemetery, the woods of Pocantico Groves and the woods of Trout Lake. Isabella places a finger on the map and traces from point to point.

"It's a star. The different symbols form a star." Abbie instantly looks up at Ichabod as they just gaze at each other.

"Ms. Mills, can you tell me what lies here in the middle. If this is indeed a star then perhaps it's a symbol of protection. We may find sanctuary from the demon here." He watches Abbie as she studies the map, her brown eyes narrowing as she tries to make sense of it all.

"There's nothing there Crane. There used to be some old house out there but it's just a large meadow." As she runs her finger over the map Isabella lays another map on the table.

"I found this in the chest inside the bible. It seems to be a map of Sleepy Hollow from 1776." Ichabod takes it from her, laying it over the more current map.

His hand trembles as he runs his finger to the middle of the star again. Three words shout back at him, three words he had all but forgotten. There on the map, written in beautiful calligraphy was the words Ichabod Crane's House.

Isabella takes his hand, her blue eyes giving him comfort. "Does it still stand Lieutenant Mills?"

"I'm not sure but I really want to find out." She begins to fold the maps, tucking them in her jacket.

"We cannot go out there with that demon lurking, waiting to take Isabella. I will not risk her life so that we may merely appease our curiosity. She is my granddaughter and the only living family I have, I will protect her above all else." Ichabod stands in front of the door, bracing his long frame against it.

Isabella takes his hand and holds it to her face. "I am your family and I have no doubt you would die to protect me but if I have this light you keep talking about and that's why this thing wants me dead then I will find that light." She laces her fingers through his, her blue eyes pleading with him. "We can do this together."

Kissing the top of her head he takes a deep breath as he gives Abbie a worried grin. "Together we shall face this darkness and together we shall defeat it."

Making yet another mad dash to the car they can see a human like dark form running with them. Isabella screams when the dark form grabs her wrists, the flesh there starting to burn. "Grandfather!"

Ichabod grabs Abbie by the waist, holding her flush to him. "Your torch please."

Abbie gives him her flashlight as he shines it at Isabella. The dark form releases her as she falls to the ground. Ichabod rushes to her, picking her up in his arms.

Once in the car he examines the wound to his granddaughter's wrist, the flesh there starting to age and wither. Abbie looks over to him, her heart now beating in her ears. "She okay?"

"I must attend to this soon Ms. Mills or I fear she will lose her hand. If she indeed carries the true light I must find a way to get her to bring it forth." His attention goes back to Isabella's face, her pale features bringing back memories of happier times with his beloved wife.

The meadow was lit brightly by the full moon overhead, the field twinkling under the sparkling constellations above. Ichabod carries Isabella to the meadow, walking out to the center.

The hissing voice of the demon comes from the tree line as it makes its demands for the girl in Ichabod's arms. She opens her eyes, the face cringing with pain. Brining her arm up to her chest she lets out a scream. Ichabod goes down on one knee, cradling her in his arms.

Isabella lifts herself from his arms and marches out towards a column of moonlight. "I'm here you evil bastard … come and get me."

Ichabod starts to move towards her when Abbie takes his hand. "No, she has to do this." His cool blue eyes drop, his shoulders slumping. They turn to the brave girl standing tall in the meadow.

A black smoke slithers out towards the meadow, like a snake circling its prey. "I … see … you."

"I have the light … I have the light … I have the light." Isabella chants over and over to herself when she opens her eyes to see her grandmother Katrina standing before her.

"We haven't much time, my child. Claim your rightful place as a daughter of the White coven and as a Crane. The light is in you Isabella." Katrina backs away from her and fades into the forest.

"Isabella?" Ichabod calls out to her but the young girl stands like a marbled statue in the middle of the meadow.

As if her soul had been returned to her body Isabella takes in a deep breath. Abbie takes a few steps towards her, stopping when she sees her move. "You okay Isabella?"

"I'm good." She waves back at her as she closes her eyes.

Shouting at the top of her lungs she taunts the demon and claims her birth right. "I am Isabella Crane, the blood of the White Coven runs in my veins. On this ground was built the line of the True Light. From Crane and Van Tassel blood I was born and on this day the light will win."

Isabella can feel a hand slide into her as she gazes up to Ichabod. "I shall stand with you."

"Me too." Abbie takes her other hand, the shadow swirling around them.

It takes form again, this time with red eyes. Throwing back its head it begins to cackle. "She … will … die."


	4. Chapter 4

Every Tree Has Its Roots

Chapter 4

The three of them stand tall and defiant, the shadow demon methodically walking around them. Its red eyes glow like the embers of a smoldering fire. With a formless finger it points to Isabella as it hisses at her.

"Give … her … to … me!" The demon shouts, its voice causing the animals in the forest to go quiet.

A small shiver travels across Isabella, fear starting to set in. Ichabod squeezes her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. "I believe in you Isabella. The light is in you."

The shiver wriggles over her as it raises goosebumps on her skin. Abbie rubs her arm with her free hand. Taking in a few deep breathes Isabella lets go of the hands that are anchoring her to the spot.

"No … granddaughter." Ichabod tries to take her hand again only to have Abbie slide hers where Isabella's had been.

They look on as she walks gingerly towards the demon. A claw like hand reaches out, taking Isabella by the throat. "Now … you … die." The sinister laughter breaking from the dark figure causes the shivers to roll over her again.

Ichabod tries to break free from Abbie's grip as he watches the demon turn from the black figure to a thick dark smoke. The smoke covers the brave redhead, clouding her in thick fog.

"Isabella!" Ichabod cries out, his free hand reaching towards the girl he has sworn to protect.

The dark cloud gets smaller as it disappears inside Isabella, entering her mouth, nose and eyes. Abbie pulls her flashlight from her belt trying to break it up like she did before.

With a quick turn the once pale girl faces Ichabod and Abbie, her skin now a sickly gray. "I will claim her light and her soul and then I will come for you Ichabod Cr …" The demon's words were spilling from Isabella's lips when suddenly it starts to choke.

Abbie grips Ichabod's arm, the two of them clinging to each other. "Lieutenant, she's fighting back. Perhaps she has discovered the light within."

She had indeed discovered her light and was now pushing it up to the surface. Tiny shards of pure white illuminate her eyes, replacing the glowing red of the demon.

Falling to her knees she begins to cough, her hand going around her neck. The demon's words flow from her lips once more. "You cannot win."

In her own words Isabella speaks, her now ice blue eyes looking up at her grandfather. "I am Isabella Crane, daughter of the White Coven. Taste my light you sick bastard."

Her body contorts backwards as her head titles face up. Light bursts forth from her in all directions.

A growl rumbles from inside her, the sound as if a thousand souls were screaming. Ichabod and Abbie kneel down before her as they place a hand on her shoulders. "She's fighting Crane but you have to help her. Tell her to come back to you."

Stroking her colorless cheek he whispers softly. "Follow the light my child, it will lead you home. Home to arms that will hold you and protect you. Come home to me my sweet granddaughter, my only family."

With a jerk Isabella turns to face the voice speaking to her. The demon rips at her, trying to hold on. "It hurts grandfather … make it stop."

The next thing Ichabod does shocks Abbie, her brown eyes going wide. "Come out of her and you can have me."

"Crane! No … you can't." Abbie begins to plead with him to stop this, to not allow the demon to take him.

As the shadow starts to trail out of Isabella, Abbie throws Ichabod to the ground allowing the demon to enter her instead.

"Ms. Mills … what have you done?" Ichabod picks up Abbie's limb body in his arms. Her warm skin goes cold and her complexion turns gray. "Lieutenant, you have to fight. You weren't meant to die … not for me."

Crawling over to her grandfather, Isabella looks him in his eyes. Her bottom lip begins to tremble as she sees two crystal tears fall from his eyes. "Grandfather … do you love her?"

Ichabod doesn't answer her back as he pulls Abbie to his chest and weeps. She asks him again, this time placing her hands on his face. "Do you love her?"

"I love my dearest Katrina and to love another would be wrong." The crack in his voice betrays his true feelings. He buries his face into Abbie's neck, his tears flowing.

"You have to tell me now! Do you love her?" The dainty girl screams back at the man crumbling apart before her.

Raising his tear streamed face he nods to her. He kisses Abbie on the forehead as he lays her back down to the ground. The brown of her eyes starts to fade and they know the demon as nearly finished what he set out to do.

"Say it … say it please." Isabella takes his hands and places them on Abbie's chest.

He looks back at Abbie as he feels her breathing starting to slow. "I slept a sleepless slumber for 250 years. I wander in darkness and woke to a world foreign to me. Not until I found you did I see the light, did I feel my existence mattered. You are my reason for waking each morning, my reason to carry on with this new life. I beg of you Abigail ... do not leave me. Come back to me." With those words he places a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

His granddaughter's fingers slide into his and together they conjure a light so white, so pure that it pulls the demon from Abbie. The two of them fall backwards when the Lieutenant springs upright, her body quivering.

The light from them captures the shadow, twirling around it until it cocoons it into sun like orb. They watch as the light bursts open and sends the remains of the shadow down like ash.

On hands and knees Ichabod crawls to Abbie, pulling her to his chest. "Be alive, I beg of you."

"Crane … what happen?" Her hand lifts to his shoulder, her eyes turning back to the sweet pools of honey they were before.

"I thought I had lost you." His smile beams so large it looks as if it might cut his face into.

Abbie's fingers stroke his bearded chin, the texture of it not as rough as she had expected. "You brought me back. I could hear you but the demon had control of me. Then I heard you say … you said you love me."

Ichabod gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead before helping her from the meadow floor. "I did indeed profess my love for you but you must understand, I thought I was watching you die."

From the corner of his eyes he can see Isabella walking away as if she's following someone. He turns his attentions back to Abbie as he helps her settle herself on her feet.

"Is that it … you thought I was about to kick the bucket so you told me you loved me. I don't buy it Crane … not for a minute." Slowly regaining her senses Abbie looks deep into Ichabod's eyes for the truth.

Ichabod takes her hand, his mind going blank for the next words to say. "I … you were dying and all because you scarified yourself for me. Was that merely the act of a friend Abigail?"

She doesn't answer him back, now was her turn to be lost for words. Laying her head on his chest she closes her eyes as he wraps his long arms around her tight.

Isabella walks just inside the forest when she sees the image of a black hooded figure dart behind a tree. "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure emerges from the trees and lowers the hood. Katrina's red hair flames brightly in the moonlight.

"Listen carefully Isabella, you must take each word back to my beloved Ichabod." She leans in towards the dainty girl; her words flowing from her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Every Tree Has Its Roots

Chapter 5

Katrina's words mesmerize her granddaughter, every word just as important as the next. "Isabella … listen child. I do not have long, I must leave this realm. Your light has broken the seal between worlds and I am finally free. The light is beckoning me and I must take heed. You must take my words back to Ichabod and do not forget, he will need you in the coming years."

Isabella leans against a tree, her attention fully on the glowing woman before her. Her blue eyes carry an enthusiasm they hadn't in many a year. "I want to help grandfather in any way I can. From the moment I was born I've never felt like I was whole and now I know why. If my parents knew the truth, knew I carried the light of the White Coven, they hid it from me. I want to know the other half of me that has been in the dark too long."

Walking closer to her granddaughter, Katrina smiles at her brightly. "These are the things you must remember and carry with you till the end of your days. The first year of tribulations is over but there are six more, far worse than the first. Tell Ichabod the he will need a true heart, one not clouded with lost or sorrow but one that rejoices in love. I need him to remember the man he was so he can be that man again. If the fates allow I shall see him again but until that day you are his guide. You must take the light and use it to help him fight the demons that lurk in the darkness. Tell him beyond all else he and the second witness are the only hope we have to bring down the four white trees. I must go now my sweet child but I leave you with these final words. When darkness beckons, when all seems lost, all you need to do is believe."

Suddenly Isabella is bathed in the purest light, brighter than the light she used to banish the shadow demon. "Grandmother, I can't do this. I don't know how."

From behind her a small voice whispers then fades away. "A pure heart can concur all."

The forest is once again full of moonlight, a silvery path laid out before her. She walks back out to the meadow where she finds Ichabod holding Abbie tight to him.

She waits for them to end their embrace before she asks for a moment with her grandfather. Telling him about Katrina and all that was said in the forest she watches as paleness creeps across Ichabod's face.

"She's gone … crossed over. Did she tell you anything else?" She can see hope gleam in his blue eyes and she wishes she didn't have to snuff out that hope.

"No that is all she said but I think you will see her again. I saw what happen with you and Lieutenant Mills, she's the second witness and grandmother wants you to be with her." Pushing her hair from her face she watches him try to deal with everything she had just told him.

"Ms. Mills is indeed the second witness and from what you have told me I can only conclude Katrina knows of my feelings for her. Katrina was my first true love and only she could know what secrets lay in my heart. I do so hope I will see her again." He gazes up as he watches Abbie walking towards them.

Abbie places her hand on Isabella's shoulder, her brown eyes and comforting smile ease Ichabod's pain. "You'll see her again Ichabod but for now we have to prepare for what else is out there. If she's right and the next six years are worse than the first one we just fought, then we're going to have to focus."

Taking her hand Ichabod pulls her into his arms again, resting his cheek on top of her head. "Katrina told me not to let my heart be clouded with lost or sorrow but true love. If you'll have me Abigail Mills I would very much like to give you my heart."

Abbie lifts her head to see two deep sapphires gazing back down at her. "Only if you'll have mine."

Isabella turns as they kiss, deeply and with more passion they she had ever seen before.

"Guys … guys. That's all well and good but what about the oncoming doom we are still under." Ichabod lets his lips glide over Abbie's once more before he acknowledges his granddaughter.

"Isabella, tonight we banished a demon bent on extinguishing your light. Tomorrow as Abigail says … I'm taking the day off." With his arm draped over Abbie's shoulder, their fingers intertwined, they walk out of the meadow and into the light of a new day.


End file.
